omniversofandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Muppets
Apariciones 1955 Sam and Friends 1969 Sesame Street 1970 The Muppets on Puppets Hey, Cinderella! The Great Santa Claus Switch 1971 The Frog Prince The Electric Company 1972 The Muppet Musicians of Bremen Sésamo Sesame Park 1973 Sesamstraße Sésamo Julie on Sesame Street 1974 The Muppets Valentine Show Feeling Good Out to Lunch 1975 The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence Open Sesame 1976 The Muppet Show Sesamstraat 1977 The Best of Families 1978 Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas 1, rue Sésame Christmas Eve on Sesame Street A Special Sesame Street Christmas 1979 The Muppet Movie The Muppets Go Hollywood John Denver and the Muppets: A Christmas Together Iftah Ya Simsim Barrio Sésamo 1981 The Great Muppet Caper The Muppets Go to the Movies Of Muppets and Men Svenska Sesam 1982 The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show Rechov Sumsum 1983 Rocky Mountain Holiday with John Denver and the Muppets Fraggle Rock Don't Eat the Pictures Big Bird in China 1984 The Muppets Take Manhattan Muppet Babies Batibot 1985 Little Muppet Monsters Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird 1986 The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years The Tale of the Bunny Picnic The Christmas Toy Shalom Sesame Susam Sokağı 1987 A Muppet Family Christmas Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series Square One Television 1988 Encyclopedia 1989 The Jim Henson HourThe Song of the Cloud Forest Rua Sésamo Big Bird in Japan 1990 The Muppets at Walt Disney World Disneyland's 35th Anniversary The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson Muppet Adventure: Chaos at the Carnival Basil Hears a Noise 1991 Sesam Stasjon Sign On! 1992 The Muppet Christmas Carol Ghostwriter 1993 Cro Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration 1994 Muppet Classic Theater 1995 Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree 1996 Muppet Treasure Island Muppets Tonight Muppets Inside Ulica Sezamkowa Ulitsa Sezam Big Bag Elmo Saves Christmas Sesame Street: Lead Away 1997 Sesame Street: A Is for Asthma 1998 Zhima Jie Elmo's World Elmopalooza 1999 Muppets from Space Sesame English Phred on Your Head Show Dragon Tales The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland CinderElmo 2000 Muppet RaceMania Muppet Monster Adventure Takalani Sesame Alam Simsim Oobi 2001 Sponk! Tiny Planets The URL with Phred Show Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Sesame Street: Music Works Wonders 2002 It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie Kermit's Swamp Years Play with Me Sesame 2003 Spy Muppets: License to Croak Muppets Party Cruise Hikayat Simsim Global Grover Out There Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic 2004 Sesamisutorīto Sesame Street: Happy, Healthy & Ready for School Elmo's World: The Street We Live On 2005 Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony 5, Rue Sésame Sabai Sabai Sesame Sisimpur Pinky Dinky Doo 2006 Muppets TV Galli Galli Sim Sim The Upside Down Show Sesame Street: Talk, Listen, Connect The Blood of Yingzhou District Night at the Museum 2007 Shara'a Simsim Sesame Street: The Get Healthy Now Show 2008 Studio DC hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse Studio DC hosted by Selena Gomez A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa Jalan Sesama Sesame Tree Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures Kilimani Sesame Panwapa Sesame Street: Talk, Listen, Connect: Homecomings Sesame Street: Talk, Listen, Connect: Changes 2009 Abby's Flying Fairy School The Electric Company Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian 2010 The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora Super Grover 2.0 Zhima Jie: Da Niao Kan Shijie Sesame Street: When Families Grieve Sesame Street: Math Is Everywhere! 2011 The Muppets Sesame Square Baghch-e-Simsim Sim Sim Hamara 2012 Elmo the Musical Fun Fun Elmo 2013 Lady Gaga and the Muppets Holiday Spectacular Cookie's Crumby Pictures 2014 Muppets Most Wanted The Muppets Movie Adventures The Doozers The Furchester Hotel Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb 2015 Muppet Moments The Muppets Sesame Amigos I Heart Elmo The Cookie Thief 2016 Smart Cookies Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas 2017 Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck 2018 Sesame Teret Teret Abby's Amazing Adventures Esme & Roy 2019 Ahlan Simsim 2020 Muppets Live Another Day